I'll sing you a lullaby
by spinzaku04
Summary: Lovino sings his baby brother a lullaby as everything crumbles around them. He doesn't want to lose his Feliciano. ((WARNINGS: character death, swearing, mild gore))


**Welp. First things first, don't shoot me! *hides* I am mad at myself for writing this but it was a request from one of the fans of the Italy FB page I run... on that note, if you are reading this because you're a fan of my page, WELCOME but please don't unlike me ;A; I LOVES YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!**  
**The song in this is safe and sound by Taylor Swift, I suggest you listen to it while reading. Makes it more emotional. I listened to that song over and over while writing this.**  
**Oneshot. Not Itacest.**

**Human names used.**

**Feliciano/Felici/Feli = North Italy Veneziano**  
**Lovino/Lovi = South Italy Romano**  
**Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnyyyyyywaaaaayyyy~~! I don't own Hetalia or Safe and sound. ENJOY!**

Title: I'll sing you a lullaby

"I'm sorry signore." No... No...

"We don't have the supplies to operate." No... Stop...

"There's nothing we can do." No... Just stop... Just...

"Just shut up!" Lovino snapped at the man in front of him. "What the fuck do you mean there is nothing you can do?! You're a doctor, you bastard! You should be able to do something! Anything!"

"I'm sorry signore, but there really is nothing we can do. The only way we could save him now would be to perform surgery but we have no local anaesthetics. If we operated without it he'd just go into shock and die. Its less painful for him this way."

This wasn't real, was it? This couldn't be real, could it? No. It was a lie. It was all lies! He wouldn't believe it! His Fratellino wasn't dying!

"If you want to say goodbye you might want to do it quickly. His wounds are bad."

Lovino didn't reply, he just barged his way past the doctor into the medical tent. The inside smelt of death and dried blood. The floor was littered with the dead and dying. The legless, the armless, the blind and insane. People shrieking and crying out in pain and anguish. It made Lovino's stomach flip. Was his brother really as bad as all these other soldiers? If he was, would he even be able to handle seeing him that way? He shook his head and walked further into the pavilion, searching for his baby brother.

Lovino was only a few minutes older than his brother, they were twins, but to him, Feliciano would always be his baby brother. Ever since they were children, Lovino would be the one to keep an eye on him and take care of him. He was the more mature of the two, where as his brother was very childish and innocent. It felt so wrong that a child like him could be drafted into the army to fight in a war, but there was no way Lovino could stop it. Now look where they were.

"L-Lovi..." a weak voice caught the attention of the Italian. He turned his head slowly to the side and what he saw made his knees weak. His little brother, his little Feliciano, lying on the floor, covered in blood and burns.

He had been in a bombing. Painful burns, shrapnel wounds, but he was still intact.

Oh God, not Felici...

"Feliciano!" he rushed to the boys side. "I'll fucking kill those bastards for hurting you! I swear to god!" he yelled, wanting to take him into his arms but being afraid to harm him further.

"I'm glad to see you Fratellone..." he smiled weakly.

"Don't give me that smile! Damn it Feli..." Lovino bit down hard on his lip. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't fair. Feliciano was just a boy! He didn't deserve this...

"I'm sorry Lovi..." the smile faded "I really did want to go home with you so we could celebrate together..."

"We'll still do that, you idiot"

"I wish you were right... Lovi I'm tired..."

Now Lovino could barely contain himself. He didn't want to loose him but he didn't want his baby brother to suffer like this any longer. "G-go to sleep." he choked out. "It'll be okay.."

"I'm afraid... will it hurt...?"

That almost pushed him over the edge. "No, it'll be just like falling asleep, I promise..."

"Can you sing a song for me..? Like you use to...?"

"Of course, Feli."

Feliciano smiled slightly up at his brother. Lovino lifted his brothers torso off of the ground and pulled him close so he could cradle the boys head on his lap.

"I remember tears streaming down your face,  
when I said I'll never let you go,  
when all those shadows almost killed your light."

He sung softly, barely able to hold back sobs. He had to be strong for Feliciano, just a little longer...

"I remember you said  
'Don't leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and past  
Tonight.

Just close your eyes  
the sun is going down  
you'll be alright  
no one can hurt you now  
come morning light,  
you and I'll be safe and sound"

Lovino put a loving hand on his brothers cheek, trying hard to muster a smile for the boy. Feliciano deserved a smile.

"Don't you dare look out your window  
darling, everything's on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on..  
Hold on to this lullaby  
even when the music's gone"

There was the thunder of bullets and yells from those still fighting not to far away. There was another explosion and Lovino held his brother tightly, protectively.

"Just close your eyes  
the sun is going down  
you'll be alright  
no one can hurt you now  
come morning light,  
you and I'll be safe and sound"

Lovino hummed a soft tune, watching as his baby brother fought to keep his eyes from sliding closed. It hurt so much to watch. His Feliciano was slipping away but he still fought, even though Lovino knew it was only causing him more pain and it was all for his sake. Not his own. Lovino just wanted his brother to be free of this suffering. He could no longer hold back tears but he kept that small smile on his lips as crystalline droplets landed on the cheeks of his fading brother. He still continued his song.

"just close your eyes  
you'll be alright  
come morning light  
you and I'll be safe and sound"

Feliciano let his eyes fall shut, losing the battle with fatigue. 'That's it Feli, sleep. You've worked so hard, you deserve to rest' Lovino's eyes were clouded by tears but he could still see the rise and fall of his brothers chest come to a stop. He let the smile fall from his lips and he sobbed. He sobbed like a child but nothing seemed to matter any more. He had lost his Feliciano. His baby brother. It wasnt fair. Feliciano was so innocent. So sweet.

"Goodbye Felici, you'll be the most beautiful angel in heaven. You just wait until we meet again... I promise we will... someday..."

**Again, pleases don't shoot!**  
**Are you crying yet? No? Oh...**  
**This is the only thing I've ever written that made myself cry... weird.**  
**And I know you are probably use to Feli being Feliciano's nick name but I find Felici is adorable so deal with it.**  
**I just had a strange thought. If you did find this through my page and you're a Romano (I mainly RP with one. If this is you, you know who you are) I RP with that would be kinda awkward? Maybe? Welp, whatever. HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME 'CAUSE I LOOOVEESSS YOOOOU!**  
**Oh, and sorry that it sucks~**


End file.
